Serializer and Deserializer (SerDes) circuits facilitate the transmission of data across a serial link, particularly in high speed digital communication systems. Data to be transmitted from a first location is serialized or converted from parallel data to serial data and is transmitted across a communications channel to a receiver at a second location. To recover the transmitted information, the receiver samples an analog waveform and must then reliably detect values of the sampled data in the process of converting back from serial data to parallel data. The receiver can have a DC offset in the signal input in its analog front end and can therefore deliver a signal with a DC offset to the input to data latches that sample the signal. Such a DC offset can cause asymmetric DC compression which distorts signal characteristics in a nonlinear fashion.